VR systems use interactive applications to simulate different types of environments. VR systems seek to provide a realistic visual experience to immerse users in these simulated environments and artificially create sensory experiences of the users. The visual experience is made more realistic by displaying what users expect to see, in real time, throughout their experience.
The realistic experience is facilitated by displaying the video data with high visual quality (e.g., high definition) and low latency (the amount of time for the data to traverse VR sub-systems and/or VR devices). When the visual quality is lacking or the latency of the data increases, the realism of the visual experience may be negatively affected.